


Loss of the Self [Artwork]

by Anonymous



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fanart for the HBO series "Chernobyl" featuring Valery Legasov and Boris Shcherbina in a tiny moment of comfort admist the hell of Chernobyl.





	Loss of the Self [Artwork]

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart is based on the characters Valery Legasov and Boris Shcherbina as portrayed by Jared Harris and Stellan Skarsgård. It's depicted in a way that might read "shippy" to some people. If you take offense to this, please don't look at it.

 

By kashiya-sui.tumblr.com.


End file.
